Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations containing hydrocarbons, for example, to allow for the recovery of hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. Conventionally, various wellbore tubulars may be conveyed into the wellbore for various purposes, such as drilling the wellbore, servicing the wellbore, producing the hydrocarbons from the wellbore, or combinations thereof. For example, a wellbore casing string may be positioned, and in some cases secured, within a wellbore, for example, so as to ensure the wellbore against collapse. Such a casing string may be run into a wellbore, for example, suspended from a work string and decoupled from the work string so as to allow at least a portion of the wellbore tubular (e.g., the casing string) to remain in a particular portion or section of the wellbore, such as a section of the wellbore penetrating a coal seam. For example, a wellbore tubular (e.g., a casing string) may be decoupled from a work string so as to remain within a section of the wellbore so as to provide structural support for a horizontal wellbore, repair a section of another wellbore tubular (e.g., another casing string), provide a route of fluid communication for the production of hydrocarbons (such as methane gas, from a wellbore penetrating a coal bed), or combinations thereof. However, conventional apparatuses, systems, and methods utilized to position such wellbore tubulars suffer from various shortcomings. As such, there is a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods that may be suitably employed to deploy a wellbore tubular within a wellbore.